Mom Sally
by Kendra PJO
Summary: Sally is 1 of 2 mortal moms in the 7's family. This is the story of how she earned the title 'mom Sally'. Includes Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Hazel and Jason. A series of drabbles combined into a oneshot.


"Sally, I need your help."

Sally Jackson jerked around to face Annabeth in the iris message. "What's wrong? Is it Percy?"

Annabeth's face twisted. "No, it's not that. Percy's great. It's just… Is there some sort of class mothers are supposed to take so they know what to do? What if my baby won't stop crying, or gets sick, or my scent brings a monster to him? I'm not ready for this; I don't even know how to put on a diaper! What should I do? What if I drop him on his head or something? I'll never forgive myself."

Sally's heart ached with empathy. The same thoughts had been running through her head when she was pregnant with Percy. She let Annabeth rant, it was better to let out the fears than keep them alone. "I'll tell you what," she told Annabeth after the rant. "Come over here next time you're in New York, and I'll teach you Motherhood 101."

\**/ \**/

"So if he's crying, it probably means one of three things: he's hungry, he's tired, or he needs a new diaper." Annabeth hung to Sally's every word. "Of course, there are exceptions, but those are the three most common causes."

Annabeth stayed at the Jackson/Blofis apartment for the rest of that day, learning the most obvious parenting tips. Sally was the best teacher: patient, understanding, and always ready to tell a story about her own parenting mistakes, like the time she put Percy's diaper on backwards.

"I woke up in the morning, and I had to clean his mattress all over again.." she laughed at the memory.

"Thanks Sally. I feel a little better now. Can I still IM you with any questions, though?" Annabeth asked as she began to put on her coat.

Sally was glad to see how comfortable Annabeth was with asking for help. "Of course," she said. "Anytime. And let me know how the baby is coming along too."

\**/ \**/

"Mom!"

Sally watched the IM form in front of her. Percy's face was visible, and clearly worried.

"Annabeth's in labor! Holy crap, it's only month 6! We're at Half Blood, but Will says we should come to the city 'cause it's so early, so we're on our way. Could you meet us there?"

Sally was grabbing a coat before he finished. "Percy, Calm. It will be OK. Demigod births are strange sometimes, three months early isn't that bad. Think about it. You came seven months early, and Annabeth emerged from Athena's head. Your child probably can't be held to normal standards."

As she talked Percy down from hysteria, Sally quickly scrawled a note to Paul and grabbed her purse. "I'll meet you at the usual hospital."

\**/ \**/

"Ms. Blofis? Um, hi."

Hazel's face filled the misty surface of the IM. It looked like she was in one of the Roman barracks, from what Sally had heard from Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello, Hazel. What is it honey?"

Hazel blushed. "It's probably not worth bothering you about, but…" she trailed off.

"It's no problem. Bother me whenever you want. What's going on?"

Hazel avoided eye contact. "It's just that Frank and I had an argument, and I don't know what to do. It was something stupid I don't even know what. I wish I could just restart this whole day. But what now, should I wait for him to apologize? Or pretend it didn't happen? Or apologize to him first?"

Sally was a bit taken aback by Hazel's request. Annabeth, she understood. After Percy's disappearance, they had become quite close. Hazel, on the other hand, had only the briefest interaction with Sally before she had to go back to the Roman camp.

As if reading her mind, Hazel explained. "My mom wasn't exactly a good role model when she was alive, and Annabeth told me you were the best adult to both listen and give advice."

Sally was touched. Annabeth had really said that? For the moment though, she pushed the thought aside and focused on Hazel's dilemma. "Go apologize. Tell him what you just told me, that the fight was silly and you wish you could take it back. Don't leave it until later, because it'll just get more awkward."

She could see Hazel's shoulders straighten as she came up with a plan of action. "One last thing," Sally added. "Frank loves you. I only met you guys for a few minutes, and I could tell that. Don't let a fight get in the way."

Hazel grinned at her. "You know, Annabeth was right. You are the best."

With that, she swiped through the connection, leaving Sally with a lingering smile that lasted through the day.

\**/ \**/

The next time, it wasn't an iris message, but a call from the doorman saying a rumpled teen was in the lobby. Paul quickly told him to let the person up.

After a couple minutes, there was a knock on the door. Sally hastily unlocked it, then relocked it after, just in case of monsters. The 'rumpled teen' in question was unfamiliar at first, but obviously trying to hide an injury.

"Grab the special first aid kit," Sally called to Paul. That was the demigod-only kit, filled with ambrosia and nectar along with the more mundane bandages and painkillers. Sally gave him a mother's quick look over, scanning for major injuries. The demigod had a long gash along his side, covered by his coat. He also had a dozen scratches and scrapes, but they weren't deep.

Paul came back with the right kit, and Sally quickly grabbed a bottle of nectar out of its niche. As she smoothed back his hair, she was finally able to place the demigod. Jason. Percy had introduced them, but he had looked very different then- clean, blonde, and put together. Now his hair was more brown than blonde, and he looked like he had been traveling nonstop for weeks.

After Sally had cleaned him up a bit, he seemed to get his strength back enough to protest. "It's not a major injury. Thank you, but I'd better go."

Of course, Sally didn't let him. He was still injured, and needed rest. "Jason, don't be ridiculous. Percy's at camp, so his room is open, and you obviously need it. Go to bed!" Sheepishly, he conceded and collapsed onto the bed, snoring before his head hit the pillow. While he snored, Sally IMed camp.

"We have a very exhausted, injured Jason sleeping here. Could you send someone to reason with him?"

Chiron looked like he was holding back a smile. "We were wondering where he went. Is it serious?"

Sally sighed. "No," she admitted. "But it's not the injury I'm worried about. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, and he needs a break. The minor gods have waited centuries for shrines, can't they wait a little longer?"

Chiron agreed. "I'll send Percy and Piper over now."

Jason woke up to an angry girlfriend. "Jason Grace, you will come back to Camp with us, you will get some proper sleep, and you will stop pushing yourself so dang hard!" she said, leaving no room for argument. The poor guy didn't have a chance. Piper didn't even have to use charmspeak.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blofis." he made sure to say before leaving.

"You are very welcome, Jason. Just don't do it again" She replied. "And call me Sally."

\**/ \**/

Tyson rarely visited anymore, so Sally was very excited to see that Percy had company. Apparently he was on vacation, but since it was winter he didn't want to stay at camp. Sally was fine with him crashing in her apartment; it was almost like Percy's 7th grade year all over again. One day, though, disaster struck.

"Mom!" Percy cried out from the other room "Help!"

Sally raced into the kitchen, expecting some kind of monster. She didn't see one immediately, though. Instead, she just saw Percy kneeling at one of the cabinets.

"Mom, we're out of peanut butter!" he told her.

After her heart stopped racing, Sally volunteered to go grab some from the market down the street.

By the time she returned, Tyson was in the apartment, and hungry. Perfect timing. He saw her holding the jumbo size peanut butter, and immediately tried to hug her. Lucky for Sally, the container impeded him enough to stop him from actually crushing her in his excitement.

After he finished his 'snack' (half the jar of peanut butter), he was very polite, as always. He even remembered to say "Thank you" as she taught him the first time he came over. However, he didn't use the words "Thank you, Percy's mom" like he usually did. This time, he said: "Thanks, Mom."

\**/ \**/

Percy was back from camp, and had brought his friends from the Argo II to the apartment to have a "Leo's not dead party", as Percy called it. Along with the 'big 7', all living mortal parents were invited. It was the first time Sally had seen so many demigods in one place. After she got over her paranoia of a monster attack, she began to enjoy herself, getting to know the friends Percy relied on so much.

There was one problem: names of the parents. This was discovered when Piper yelled "Dad!" across the room. Paul, Tristan, and Fredrick all looked up at the same time.

Percy jumped on a chair to get everyone's attention. "We've got to get a system for names, guys. Let's see…"

Annabeth made him come down, but she took up his train of thought. "How about Sally is mom Sally and Helen is mother Helen. For the men…"

Piper broke in. "My dad can be daddy Tristan, Paul is dad Paul, and Annabeth's parent is Father Fredrick?"

The system seemed to work. And Sally found out just how much she loved being called "Mom" from so many people.

**Hope you enjoyed! I love the headcanon that Sally and Paul are the 7's parents. While I was writing the last scene, I realized how few parents the 7 have!**


End file.
